


The Ribbon that Tied us Together

by LANDOSCALRISIAN



Category: Mythic Quest: Raven's Banquet (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Co-workers, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, i apologize if this doesn't make sense at all, non friends to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28189230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LANDOSCALRISIAN/pseuds/LANDOSCALRISIAN
Summary: Soulmates are tied by a ribbon to the finger. What happens when you don't get it? What happens when you fall out of love? Brad and David aren't soulmates but they become soulmates.
Relationships: Brad Bakshi/David Brittlesbee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Ribbon that Tied us Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qrovers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qrovers/gifts).



> this is for mars, i'm your secret santa! i made this lil braddavid soulmate au for you, i hope you enjoy it!!

Since Brad was a child he didn’t believe in soulmates, he knew they were real and that everyone had one but he just didn’t believe in them. Maybe it was since his parents actually didn’t care about each other and just stuck together because of the ribbon on both of their fingers. So Brad didn’t think soulmates could be a thing that was indeed real just pretended to by, tied down by a ribbon on each person not built on love and trust. 

Around when he was 12 all his other classmates started to get their lines for the ribbon that united them with their soulmate and they just gushed and talked about it. It seemed as if it was the only thing that matters to them. But as the months went by more of his classmates had their line and he was the only one that didn’t. He didn’t mind at first just thinking it was going to appear just a bit later but weeks went by, then months, and then years, and his line never appeared in his finger. He did a lot of research on the topic, looking at every other case of someone not having the line of not having a soulmate, it was just a rare situation when the person didn’t get their line but it wasn’t unusual. That’s when Brad in fact knew soulmates weren’t real. And he did nothing about it, he went on with his life as if the fact of not having a soulmate haunted him at night. He never told anyone until he started working for Mythic Quest.

For David, it was the other way around he didn’t have perfect parents or parents that at least pretended they cared about him, his dad was always drunk and his mom was always ignoring him and calling him soft for caring so much about things. So he did believe in soulmates even when his parents didn’t act like they were actual soulmates, the idea of having someone waiting for him, someone that was going to love him and care about him no matter what kept David going. He got his line when he was 14 and he had never been so happy, he was going to find someone that actually loved and cared for him so deeply. Years went by as he finished high school and went to college when he met his soulmate. He wasn’t surprised at all of who it was, she had been there for him when he finally cut both of his parents off. It felt like a natural thing to get together, get married, and buy a house. Then David got hired as executive producer for Mythic Quest went things went a little sideways for their relationship, they both felt it but never said anything. They spent less time together, didn’t go out on dates when one of them was home the other one was out, and they slowly stopped asking each other how their day went so it wasn’t a surprise when she asked David for a divorce. He knew it was coming but it still was a surprise mostly with all the chaos going down too at MQ. 

David felt like was drowning, having to fill out a divorce that took longer than he thought and having to sell the house and move out was a pain in the ass, also to have to constantly deal with Ian and Poppy fighting all the time, Brad being an asshole, Jo never listening to a thing he said and making Montreal happy, it was stressing. He also didn’t want to snap at anyone in the office but it was all getting to his nerves. David had gotten so in his head that he didn’t hear Brad come in and ask him something he noticed him when he called his name softly. 

“What do you want Brad?” David almost screamed at him, he was at his limit, and Brad coming in was just the drop of it all. 

“I was just asking if you had seen something but you’re not in the mood, is everything alright D-man?”

“Everything is fine Brad just leave me alone.”

“You don’t sound nor look good David, you look like shit. Do you want to talk or something?”

“Just, shut up Brad. Okay, just shut up.”

“Talk to me David, please I know you might not trust me and I might be an asshole me but talk to me-”

“I’m getting a divorce, Brad! Is that what you wanted to hear? I’m getting a divorce with the person I thought was going to love me forever but I guess it was all a fucking lie,” David musters a bitter laugh as if this was some funny joke that Brad was supposed to get. 

“David… I didn’t know I’m so sorry-”

“Of course no one knew Brad, no one in this office respects me to care about all the stupid problems I have in my life.”

“David we care, Ian, Poppy, and even Jo care about you. I care about you. It might sound as if just saying this for saying it but I have never been good with words so this is me trying to tell you that we care, I care about you. You just need to ask for help once in a while D-Train.” 

And how could David say no to Brad like that, pouring his heart out with the most sincerity he has ever heard the man in front of him muster. Maybe David had a soft spot for Brad or maybe it was just how earnest he was being that he opened up to him. Told him everything. Since he was a kid and how much he wanted to find his soulmate since he got his line when he finally met his soulmate when they got married when they moved in together. He told Brad all of it, and it was quite liberating. And Brad didn’t say a word, he just sat there and listened to all David had to say. 

That’s how their weird friendship began, with Brad helping David not feel so alone after he moved out of his house to a small apartment, or when the paperwork of the divorce was settled. They slowly fell into a routine, it wasn’t spoken but it was there if any of them needed comfort the other one would be there for each other, to catch each other before they fell.

\--- 

David was coming into the office in a very good mood, softly humming a song while playing with his car keys when he heard shouting from the meeting room. He walked faster to see what was going on and why hadn’t they called him for a meeting when he saw it was only Poppy and Brad shouting at each other very angrily. Ian was outside waiting for him to come and try to fix whatever had started this fight between the two of them. As he walked in the heard Poppy should at Brad something that made the four of them stop on their tracks.

“At least I do have a soulmate out there Brad, not like you. You’re probably gonna die alone for all I care.” 

Brad just stood there looking and Poppy with hurt in his eyes, and David couldn’t believe what he just heard. After all the friendship (maybe more than that) that they both had built and Brad hadn’t told him he didn’t have a soulmate. 

“Wait, Brad, you don’t have a soulmate?”

“Well, that explains a lot,” said Ian to break the uncomfortable silence that had settle in, only making things worst. With that Poppy realized what she had said, the only thing Brad had tried to keep a secret from everyone else and had trusted her to keep it a secret, and she went and shouted it for the whole office to hear. 

“Brad, I didn’t mean to say that please-” 

“Save it Li, you can’t take it back,” Brad replied sharply, walking out of the office. Poppy tried to make him stop but he just kept walking. It was until David grabbed him by the arm that he stopped. 

“Brad, don’t leave we can talk this out, please,” David whispered. 

“Don’t fucking touch me Brittlesbee,” Brad said taking his arm out of David’s hand a leaving without looking back.

\--- 

Brad had known telling someone that he didn’t have a soulmate was quite the risk, but Poppy and he had gotten so close, he had trusted her to not tell anyone. But he was so wrong. He didn’t even remember what they were fighting about, some stupid new addition to the game that she didn’t want to code but Brad knew he could sell well, and they just started to shout at each other things they didn’t mean, she had crossed the line saying that just as Ian and David entered the room. He knew they would never look at him the same, having experienced that since he was in high school he knew the stares people gave him, the rumors that went around of him not having a soulmate. That’s why when he came to work at MQ he put up walls to look like the office asshole that wasn’t friendly, so things like that could never happen to him. But he found Poppy crying in her office and he couldn’t let her there. So after a while, he told her and she never made fun of him for not having a soulmate.

As he kept walking to the elevator he felt the tears in his eyes start to fall and he couldn’t stop them, it was crushing him that he hadn’t had the chance to tell David that he didn’t have a soulmate, that he understood more than anyone what it was to feel like he did when his wife left him, but it was gone and David tried to help him but he refused and left him there. And Brad couldn’t help it to have that sliver string of hope that David was coming right behind him, to make him stay. But he didn’t hear David coming and something in Brad broke a little more. It was not only the fact that he had a silly little crush on the blonde man but how much he had trusted him. 

He got into the elevator and pressed the button taking him to the rooftop, where he usually went when things got overwhelming in the office. As the elevator went up he started to think of what to do, he couldn’t just say it was a lie that Poppy was just messing with them with the reaction that the whole thing had gotten out of him and he couldn’t just quit his job over this. He needed to calm down and stop crying to do that.

As he got off the elevator and walked to the little corner that was unofficially the one he always went to calm down after an overwhelming meeting with the others. And he doesn’t know how long he is staring it to the distance so caught up in his own thoughts thinking of what to tell the others especially David. Not only because he thinks he might like him in more than a friend way but the bond they had formed over months with just the thoughts of soulmates, and maybe Brad didn’t talk about his experience with them but let David rant on and on about how much it had sucked to see that the one person he thought was going to love him forever fall out of love with him and leave. Their situations were different but Brad somehow understood David, that there was someone that would love him always but the universe just played a sick joke and never gave him a soulmate. 

David calling his name was what got him out of his own head before he would spiral more in his own head. Brad turns around to face David, and before he even says anything he knows he probably looks like shit, his hair all over the place, his eyes were puffy with all the crying and his clothes were all wrinkled. 

“You look like shit,” David said quoting what Brad had said to him that day many months ago.

“I haven’t guessed,” Brad laughs softly at that. 

“Brad, do you wanna talk about what happened today?”

“What is there to talk about David. The fact that I’m probably going to die alone because I don’t have a soulmate or other reason? Just tell me one thing that would make this any better.”

“Can I see your hand, Brad?”

Brad looked at David a little shocked by the question but he hesitantly gave his hand to David, the one that was supposed to have his soulmate line. David took his hand as if it was the most precious thing in the world and planted a soft kiss on the finger where his soulmate line should be, at it was a tender moment that meant so much more than just a friendship it was a promise to keep each other for, that may be soulmates weren’t only bonded by a line tied with a ribbon by the universe but something more. That a deep connection formed by care for each other and not someone tieing ribbons in the universe could mean the same thing. 

Just that little kiss made Brad a whole mess over again and all David did was hold him close. They stayed like that for a while with Brad just holding onto David's shirt as if his life depended on it. When they finally separated they just stared at each other eye's, as if they held the secrets of the universe and without thinking it twice Brad slowly closed the distance giving David time to back away but he just closed the distance between them. That's when they knew they were soulmates.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this i hope you enjoyed it, happy holidays everyone!! <33


End file.
